


Day 20 - Evidence

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [20]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Empath, Evidence, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Magic, Theft, enforcer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Something something show me your proof something oh look a cookie~





	Day 20 - Evidence

“You **canNOT** be serious right now!”

“Oh, but I _am_ serious, Enforcer. You have no proof that I have it. I can't give you a thing I don't have!”

“Alkar. If you do not hand me the item you stole I will be forced to take it from you **AND** turn you in.”

“ _What. Item._ ”

Rhapsody breathed out slowly through her nose as she continued to watch the exchange. She was with August in the office when a towns person burst into their office. They claimed that they had an item stolen from them and that someone matching Alkar's description took it.

Quite frankly? August had never moved so fast in front of her before.

They were out the door before she could blink and she decided to trail after them. Everyone was aware that Alkar bared the Mark of the Enforcer. She cringed just thinking about it. The mark alone spelled trouble but if these allegations were true then more trouble would find Alkar before anything could be done to help him.

She put her hand up to rub her temples as a moment passed while more yelling danced across her ears. Then another.

_Then Alkar took a step forward._

Both men suddenly found the Hunter between them. They shared a bewildered look and Rhapsody took advantage of the momentary silence.

“Hey, Enforcer. May I?”

“May you what?” They looked at her, eyes glowing as the air shifted to something sharp. Crisp. _Cold_.

“May I take over for a moment?”

Alkar blinked a few times at her before turning his glare back to August who had no problems returning the stare.

“...you may.”

Rhapsody turned to Alkar and when he turned his eyes to her she put on her best smile. “Hi.”

Alkar's ears twitched, tail flicking twice. “Hi.”

“Do you know yet what it is that I uh...am?”

“A Hunter,” came the dry reply and another tail flick.

“No, I mean what _kind_ of Hunter.”

“Ah. Yes...” His tail swayed unsure before dropping.

Rhapsody looked him in the eyes, eyebrow raised. She waited for all the calculations to finish themselves. She patiently held out her hand, the smile never fading from her lips.

Cussing under his breath, he handed the stolen item over to her. Watching as she handed it to August, he awaited their judgment.

August's gaze shifted from him to Rhapsody only briefly. They took the item and walked away without a backward glance.

Alkar's jaw dropped. He looked between Rhapsody and them then called out. “Hey, Enforcer! That's it!?”

August stopped but didn't turn around. “Hunter Carmine recovered the item with _no official_ evidence presented that you stole it. The person who made the claim was drunk and therefore it's unsure to the fact of if it really was you that took it.” That was all they allowed themselves to say as they continued walking.

“That's...that's bullshit. They didn't do their magic checking thing. Why not?”

Rhapsody looked down before looking at Alkar. “Because they know what it means if you keep getting in trouble with us. And despite what everyone tends to think about them? They **DO** have a heart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> August follows the rules and technically? They just did since they found no evidence. Don't push it, Alkar. =/ *hug* Side note: Rhapsody can track people/items via energy. She uses Aura Manipulation to do so and since she can 'see' energy in an advanced state? She would've easily been able to link the item's theft to Alkar and THAT would've been the proof also.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
